<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La prigionia dell’elfo by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344090">La prigionia dell’elfo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keys of Iego [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elf Culture &amp; Customs, Prison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La fine del padre del protagonista.<br/>Partecipate alla: “Inchiostro di stelle Challenge”.<br/>Tema: “RECLUSIONE”.<br/>Prompt: “Più potente della paura per l'inumana vita della prigione è la rabbia per le terribili condizioni nelle quali il mio popolo è soggetto fuori dalle prigioni.”<br/>NELSON MANDELA</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keys of Iego [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621216</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La prigionia dell’elfo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La prigionia dell’elfo</p><p> </p><p>L’elfo si appoggiò contro la parete lercia della prigione, aveva i piedi coperti di piaghe da cui colavano sangue e pus.</p><p>“Più potente della paura per l'inumana vita della prigione è la rabbia per le terribili condizioni nelle quali il mio popolo è soggetto fuori dalle prigioni” ringhiò.</p><p>&lt; Sono diventato adulto tra queste mura.</p><p>Non ricordo neanche più com’è fatto il sole, ma so a menadito la forma di quella crepa. Non ricordo il sapore dei miei cibi preferiti, ma so cosa vuol dire rischiare di essere morsi da un topo lercio che ti ruba il pasto.</p><p>Legato qui, avvolto da catene, conosco solo il freddo. Come diamine era il caldo? Eppure il giorno in cui mi hanno imprigionato faceva caldo &gt; pensò.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Il sole estivo batteva ininterrottamente sulla carrozza, rendendo l'interno afoso e bollente. Il cigolio delle ruote in legno era continuo. Rimbombava nelle orecchie come un fastidioso ronzio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il principe elfico stava abbandonato mollemente sul sedile di raso rosso, decorato degli innumerevoli stemmi della famiglia reale.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La carrozza si fermò all'improvviso con un nitrito disperato dei cavalli.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il contraccolpo sbalzò il giovane che colpì con la testa il soffitto del mezzo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una spada trapassò il legno, la lama ancora sporca del sangue del cocchiere. Il giovane poté vederla esattamente davanti a sé, gridando alla vista della punta aguzza. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dall’esterno provenivano i rumori di una battaglia e grida concitate di terrore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Una dopo l'altra vennero trafitte tutte le guardie che scortavano il convoglio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>La giovane si allontanò dalla parete in legno alle sue spalle e aprì la fenditoia.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il verso un corvo risuonò lugubre tutt’intorno, mentre le voci si spegnevano una ad una.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Il ragazzo riuscì a scorgere solo cadaveri. Aprì la carrozza e si mise a correre, rischiò di cadere sbilanciandosi in avanti.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>L’odore pungente del sangue gli accecò la vista.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Continuò a correre, mentre gli assalitori a cavallo, spronavano le loro bestie per inseguirlo.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Il sovrano fuori dalle alte sbarre di ferro camminò avanti e indietro, facendo ondeggiare il lungo mantello nero.</p><p>“Il vostro popolo? Siete delle creature abnormi” abbaiò.</p><p>L’elfo si leccò le labbra e sentì il sapore del sangue, il palato secco non aveva quasi saliva. Si schiarì la voce, la gola gli ardeva e vedeva sfocato.</p><p>La testa gli pulsava così forte che il dolore lo rendeva quasi cieco.</p><p>“Noi eravamo qui da prima di voi. Vi abbiamo insegnato le arti e la scienza.</p><p>Ci avete derubato della nostra magia e ci state annientando” rispose.</p><p>Il re afferrò le sbarre e ringhiò: “Dimmi quello che voglio sapere e ti libererò da questa prigionia.</p><p>Potrei anche decidere di risparmiarti, di non ucciderti”.</p><p>L’elfo chiuse gli occhi.</p><p>“Sono anni che mi torturate. Se avessi voluto parlare lo avrei già fatto”.</p><p>Il re diede un cacio alle sbarre, dando vita ad un secco rumore metallico.</p><p>“Posso accecarti! Farti amputare le dita dei piedi!” gridò.</p><p>&lt; Lo avete già fatto. La magia ripristina ogni mia parte del corpo. Solo da un corpo mortale potrei non guarire &gt; pensò l’elfo.</p><p>“Come fate con la mia gente. Li avete ridotti in schiavitù.</p><p>Spaccate le teste ai bambini più fragili. Ridete nel violare le nostre donne. Avete tramutato i nostri uomini in bestie da soma” ribatté il principe elfico.</p><p>Un po’ di sangue rappreso si trovava all’altezza del suo naso.</p><p>La cella non aveva finestre ed era rischiarata dalla luce delle molte torce assise alle pareti delle segrete.</p><p>“Quanti marchi ancora vi dovrò far fare per riportarvi alla ragione?!” gridò il re.</p><p>&lt; Si rifiuta di firmarmi la cessione delle sue terre, ma quello non m’importa. I suoi reami ora mi appartengono per legge di nascita &gt; pensò.</p><p>“Datemi l’anello!” tuonò.</p><p>L’elfo piegò di lato il capo e chiuse gli occhi.</p><p>&lt; Presto sfiorirò e non avrò potuto proteggere la mia gente. Mi chiedo quanto ci metterà l’intero pianeta a cadere nelle sue avide mani.</p><p>Non sembra un uomo, ma più un demone.</p><p>La sua stessa storia conferma la mia ipotesi. Un generale apparso dal nulla, che ha dato vita ad un esercito temibile con le arti oscure, divenuto re per conquista &gt;.</p><p>“Non lo saprete mai da me” disse secco.</p><p>Il re digrignò i denti.</p><p>&lt; La vostra sciocca moglie è scappata con i vostri dannati eredi. Il giorno in cui metterò le mani su quei due gemelli, non avrò più bisogno di voi.</p><p>Li userò per trovare l’anello e avrò il gusto personale di uccidervi &gt; pensò.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>